What Boyfriends are For
by raindropsandbutterflies
Summary: Sequel to 'We're a Family, remember that.'- Blaine comes back into town, to hear all about how Kurt has been extremely sick with the stomach flu, and rushes over straight away to take care of him. Very fluffy, and sweet. Klaine. Glee isn't mine.


**A/N **_** Time for a new story!;) This is the sequel to my previous story 'We're a Family, remember that.' Which will show Blaine coming into the situation:) You don't have to have read the other fic, but it'll probably help the whole thing make sense, and it's nice to read them in a row:) But, in case you don't want to read the other story, I'll sum it up for you, without giving everything away…It focuses on the family relationships involved, when Kurt gets really sick with the stomach flu, and Blaine is out of town…so yeah. Lots of Furt, and Humdel relationship fluff…Check it out? So, enough of the shameless advertising, I'll get on with this story:P **_

_**Xx**_

Kurt awoke to the sound of the door opening creakily. He cracked open a bleary eye, balling his hand into a small fist, and rubbing his eyes sleepily, as he sat up. He peered over to the door which was what had awoken him in the first place, and nearly fell out of his bed in shock. Leaning against the door frame was Blaine, looking as gorgeous as ever, his curls un-gelled, wearing sweatpants, and an old Dalton hoodie.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, and question what on earth Blaine was doing in his house, when he was meant to be out of town, but instead he let out a strange scratchy sound from his throat, and immediately launched into a coughing fit, chest heaving as he gasped for air. Blaine rushed over to the bed, not saying a word as he grabbed a glass of water off the bedside table, and held it to his boyfriend's lips, helping him take a sip. Once the coughing had stopped, he pulled Kurt onto his lap carefully, and rubbed circles into his back gently. Kurt went to speak again, but Blaine silenced him, holding a finger up to his boyfriend's lips, and using his other hand to cup his face, drawing it closer to his own, so they were only centimetres apart.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." Blaine said, pressing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips with every word. "Let me do the talking…" He pulled him in for another kiss, Kurt's feverish skin brushing up against his own cool skin, causing Kurt to let out a small contented sigh at the sudden cold feeling.

"B-but why are you here? I thought you were away…" Kurt breathed, resting his head on his boyfriend's neck, snuggling into the material of his top sleepily.

"Shhh…." Blaine started to cradle Kurt in his arms comfortingly, still feeling the slight fever radiating off his skin. "I got back a day early, and Finn told me you were really sick, so I came over straight away. Burt let me in, and told me all of what happened, about the hospital and everything…You're so brave, baby…"

Kurt went to protest, but Blaine carried on speaking.

"No…You are. You're the bravest, strongest person I know, and to make up for me not being there the past few days, I'm going to nurse you back to complete health, and I'm not going to leave until you're perfectly well again." He concluded, pulling Kurt into a gentle hug, ruffling his hair.

"But I look awful…." Kurt trailed off, remembering that he hadn't showered in days, and he probably looked absolutely disgusting.

"No, you look _adorable." _Blaine said, correcting him, and Kurt shuffled in his arms, letting out a moan, face grimacing slightly in pain. Blaine clucked sympathetically. "So…how does a hot bath sound?" Kurt nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Wonderful…" He said breathily, as Blaine scooped him up in his arms, and carried him slowly into the bathroom.

He sat down on the closed toilet lid, Kurt still tucked up in his arms as he reached over to turn the hot tap on in the bath. He helped steady Kurt as his boyfriend slowly shrugged off his t-shirt, and pulled off his pyjama bottoms, leaving him standing only in his boxers, showing off his toned legs and chest.

Blaine helped lower Kurt into the steaming bath, pouring in some bubble bath, before going back to sitting cross legged on the toilet lid, as Kurt let out a content, relaxed sigh, and mouthed a thank you.

"No worries baby, anything for you." He said with a wink, leaning over to massage the shampoo into Kurt's damp hair. "So what's the plan for the rest of the day? Disney movies, snuggling, and soup?" Kurt nodded.

"Sounds great…"

Xxx

Finn entered Kurt's room at half ten, to find him sitting on his bed cross legged, in clean blue pyjamas, and a fuzzy robe, as Blaine rubbed a fluffy towel through his damp, freshly washed hair. He smiled at how simply adorable they both looked together. Blaine looked over at him, and smiled back.

"He's feeling a bit better now after a hot bath….nothing happened, I promise." He said, causing Finn to smirk slightly.

"I trust you…And I'm glad you're feeling a bit better, Kurt, you certainly look better than you did before," Kurt just smiled, snuggling into Blaine's lap comfortably. "Well…Mom told me to bring you this medicine, and to ask if you need anything…" Blaine took the medicine, and shook his head.

"We don't need anything for now, but we'll ask if we do," He ruffled Kurt's hair, earning a soft sigh. "We're just going to watch some movies, and relax." Finn nodded, leaving the room, pulling the door closed gently behind him.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a quick hug, before lowering him down onto the bed gently, onto the fluffed up pillows, before standing up to start the movie which was waiting ready on the screen. Kurt pouted, and let out a small moan as Blaine pulled away from the hug, and instantly attached back onto him, when his boyfriend sat back down on the bed.

"Well someone's a cuddle slut when they're sick, aren't they?" Blaine teased, pulling Kurt back into his arms as his sick, sleepy boyfriend let out a breathy, appreciative sigh. As the opening credits to the movie played, Blaine picked up the medicine bottle and spoon, and motioned it towards Kurt.

"Ready for your medicine?" He asked, as Kurt sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "Open up." He ordered softly, as he poured out some of the gloopy liquid on the spoon, and placed in in Kurt's mouth, watching as his boyfriend swallowed, pulling a face as the sour, acidic liquid slid down his still slightly sore throat.

"There is no way that is meant to taste of strawberries," Kurt grumbled, burrowing his head into Blaine's shoulder, as his boyfriend laughed softly, causing Kurt to shake. "And if it is, I don't know what strawberries they've been eating." Blaine let out another small laugh as they settled down to watch the movie, hands linked together between them.

Xx

By the time the movie had finished, they were both laying lazily on the bed, heads close together on the fluffy pillows, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much…" Blaine said, pressing a lazy kiss onto his boyfriend's neck, earning a content sigh.

"I love you too…I love you all….You've all been so amazing over the past few days…I don't deserve any of you…" Kurt said breathily, Blaine's hand still entwined with his.

"Oh but you do," Blaine nodded, taking their clasped hands and laying them on Kurt's chest gently. "You are the bravest, strongest, kindest, most caring person I know…You deserve every good thing that comes your way, and I love you…" He smiled as Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips.

And that is what boyfriends are for…

**A/N **_**Yaaay for the finished sequel! I hope you guys like it, and I hope I did all your ideas justice, because this is a really big thank you for the 40 plus reviews on my previous fic. So I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought of it, I'd really appreciate it! So yeah…**_

_**And don't forget to check out my other fics!;) and prompt me for other stories and stuffs. Bye;) **_


End file.
